


The Flower Shop AU

by Prismidian



Series: The Twilight Zone With Oliver Kirkland. [2]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel goes to a social gathering and finds an uninvited under a table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower Shop AU

With a heavy sigh Isabel sat down on a couch as she glanced around the room. It was full of couples and she was starting to feel a bit out of place. It was like everyone was looking at her, but then she noticed something odd with one of the tablecloths.

"Hola?" She asked as she walked over.

Kneeling beside the table, she figured it was an animal, or something, but then she noticed a top hat sitting on top of the table. Purple in color, and a rather light shade at that, but weird hats were to be expected at a party like this.

Picking it up and flipped it upside down to look inside. Half expecting a rabbit to pop out, she put the top hat on, before something grabbed her ankle.

"May I have my hat back?" A voice asked from beneath the table.

"..Sí? Lo siento, I didn't know tables wore hats."

"They do when they're hiding love."

"And why should you be hiding caballero~?"

"That's classified information my dear."

"Classified?" She giggled a bit confused, tilting her head slightly. "Are you a spy?"

"Shhh, you'll blow my cover."

"I do not see why you would need a cover here."

"I wasn't invited."

"Oh, do you know why?"

"I'm quite certain I know why." "Are you going to tell me." ".......No, but I can show you."

She didn't have enough time to register what the voice said before a Brit with cerise colored haired  crawled out from under the table.

He was a bit over dressed for the occasion but Isabel couldn't help but laugh at his brightly colored hair.

"What happened to you Arthur?"

"That is why my dear, my name is Oliver Kirkland. I'm what you'd call, the cousin no one talks about."

He looked like Arthur, expect for the hair and bright blue eyes, but his demeanor was quite the opposite. 

Arthur always had this air about him that suggested he thought he was superior; But this man looked like he felt inferior to everyone in the room, despite his posh matter of speaking and fancy clothes. 

"No, you are just trying to be funny Arthur, I don't believe you." 

"I can assure that I am not Arthur, but if you wish to locate him I'm afraid I must be off. He doesn't know I followed him here and I'd prefer it that way." 

She still didn't believe Arthur had a cousin like this, but she thought he was fun to talk to so she asked him to stay. 

"Ok, I don't need to go looking for Arthur, if you are Oliver, I will call you Oliver." She smiled. 

His cheeks flushed a bit since she said his name, not only once but twice. 

"And by what name may I call you?" 

"Isabel Fernández Carriedo. But you can just call me Isa." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isabel." He said with a bow. 

Taking her hand he softly kissed the back and her cheeks turned a bit pink. 

"De nada.."

"You are just as beautiful as imagined." 

"You what?" 

"Well, I- well, what I meant to say was. You look very beautiful tonight, it would be hard to imagine you'd waste time talking to me." 

"You are not wasting my time and gracias, but I wasn't really trying to dress up." 

He smiled softly at her and she tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. 

"Mind if we sit down then? I'm afraid standing makes me to easily seen." 

She nodded and he lead her over to the couch she had been sitting on before. 

They sort of started at each other for a moment of rather awkward silence before Isabel spoke. 

"So you are visiting?" 

"No, I hope to be staying in your world." 

"My world?" She questioned. 

"Yes, I'm quite fond of your world and if I might be so bold, I'm quite fond of you as well." 

"Of me?" 

"Yes, I doubt it would be appropriate, but, I believe I've fallen in love with you." 

"With me?" 

She was surprised to say the least, she barely knew this man and he was confessing his love for her? 

"I- I'm flattered, but, I don't-" 

"Know me? Yes I'm afraid that is true, but do you not believe in fate? I believe fate brought us together. There is no other way I could have met you." 

"Sí, but I wouldn't mind getting to know you." 

"Brilliant! But there is one another thing you should know." 

"And?"

"I'm not from your world." 

"Where are you from?" 

"Arthur says there is a portal in the forest behind the house he allowed me to live in. I'm not allowed to go see it for myself, but I know it's there because it's how my dear sister Olivia visits me here." 

"Your sister." 

"Yes, Olivia and Patrick still visit me. The rest of my family, my brothers, well they couldn't possibly care less about me." 

Oliver sighed heavily and glanced to the floor and Isabel placed a hand on his. 

"Not everyone's family gets along Oliver." 

"Yes but, I wish it wasn't so, I love them. But they, well, they don't return my feelings." 

"I could." 

"You could what my dear?" 

"I could love you, if I knew you better." 

"My dear there is nothing I'd wish for more if you loved me." 

She wasn't sure she really knew what she was getting herself into. He seemed nice and she found him entertaining but he didn't seem to like being touched. 

"Do you have a place to stay? If not, please allow me to show you my home." 

"I could see where you live." 

"Great, then we should go." 

"Right now?"

"But of course! We mustn't waste anymore time. Do you perhaps have a car? I'm afraid I am without one."


End file.
